Sex and Love
by Malale
Summary: [OneShot. Lemon] Estás en mis manos, perro. Y tendras que hacer todo lo que yo te pida. Kaiba... si querías acostarte conmigo, solo tenías que pedirlo [SetoJoey. Humor a mi retorcida manera xDD]


**_Disclaimer:_** _No; Kaiba y Joey no me pertenecen. Siempre he sido una chica sin suerte._

_**Advertencias: **Lenguaje algo vulgar_; _yaoi; lemon (Sexo entre hombres) Si no te gusta no tienes porqué leerlo. Y OOC. Mucho OOC. Están tan OOC que han dado una vuelta completa para casi llegar al punto de partida._

**_Agradecimientos:_** _A Karol. Te di un churro y me devolviste una maravilla. Me encantó todas las mejoras que le hiciste. _

**Sex and Love.**

El atardecer caía sobre la ciudad. Se podía ver a través de las ventanas del aula. Seto lo sabía, aunque estuviera de espaldas, por los matices anaranjados que estaban tomando los cabellos, normalmente rubios del chico enfrente suyo, que lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sonrió cínicamente por segunda vez, disfrutando de esa cara de desconcierto, y de la victoria que le anticipaba.

Lo tenía en sus manos y así se lo había hecho saber a Wheeler. Y si no quería que lo hundiera tendría que hacer todo lo que él quisiera… _Todo_. Estaba preparado para la reacción del rubio: Primero intentaría pegarle por atreverse a hacerle chantaje y además para conseguir algo tan "deshonroso". Lo interceptaría hasta que se le acabaran las ganas y las fuerzas y entendiera de una vez que no podía negarse. Y entonces Seto ganaría y haría lo que deseaba desde hacía ya demasiado.

Pero el perro estaba tardando más en reaccionar de lo que esperaba. Seguía mirándolo con ojos de besugo, parpadeando muy poco. Y cuando por fin pareció que volvía en sí, anduvo hacía el castaño lentamente, con una mirada seria muy poco característica de él. Kaiba alzó una ceja y se mantuvo de brazos cruzados. Joey le puso las manos en los hombros y apretó ligeramente. El otro no entendía ese gesto de… ¿comprensión?

-Kaiba…- Habló con un tono que parecía estar dando las respuestas del universo. –Si querías acostarte conmigo, solo **tenías **que pedirlo.

Ante semejante afirmación los ojos del CEO se abrieron con sorpresa y dio un paso para atrás. Lastima que estuviera el pupitre y se incrustara la tabla en los riñones. Y tampoco consiguió distanciarse. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él esperaba; es más, estaban tomando un camino completamente diferente.

-¿Tú te has dado cuenta...?- Seguía Joey sin soltar sus hombros y aplicando un poco más de fuerza.- ¿… que estas chantajeando a alguien para que se acueste contigo? ¡Viejo, que eso es muy triste!

Seto no podría haber replicado ni aunque se le hubiera ocurrido algo, puesto que su lengua se había vuelto de trapo.

-Esto es lo que te pasa por pasarte toda la vida encerrado en Kaiba Corp. No sales, no socializas, te vas reprimiendo y llega un día en que se te afloja un tornillo y decides gastarte un pastón investigando la vida de alguien solo para joder un rato… En el sentido más literal y figurado de la palabra.

-¿Me… me estas dando un sermón?- La voz de Kaiba demostraba que era incapaz de salir de su asombro. ¡¿Joey Wheeler dándole una charla en vez de intentar partirle la cara! ¡¿Cuándo había entrado en un universo paralelo!

-¡Claro que sí! Al fin y al cabo he sido yo el insultado aquí, al que lo han investigado y lo han chantajeado para irse a la cama.- Joey deslizó sus manos a la cintura del castaño para enlazarlas en su espalda y abrazarlo, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del otro para mirarlo. –Pero bueno, se te perdona por que se veía venir que tantos años siendo un frígido te harían daño.

-¡Oye, perro, suéltame!- Gritó totalmente descolocado.

-¡Pero si esto era lo que querías, de que te estas quejando! No hay quien te entienda, Kaiba- Joey movió la cabeza negativamente en gesto de resignación, pero sin aflojar su agarre y pegando aun más sus cuerpos.

-Pu… puede entrar alguien…

-Estamos solos en el colegio y si alguien viniera lo oiríamos entre tanto silencio. ¡Además, es culpa tuya por no buscar otro lugar para hacer propuestas indecentes!

-¡Yo no pensaba de hacerlo en este preciso instante, Koinu!

-¡Bueno, pues para que lo propones entonces! ¿Qué ibas, a darme cita para una semana? A ver pensado antes donde nos encontrábamos.

-Pero… ¡Pero te das cuenta de cómo te estas comportando! ¡Estas aceptando acostarte conmigo, la persona que más odias, así sin mas, sin necesidad de chantaje ni nada y…!

-Oye, no te lo tengas tan creído. No eres la persona que más odio, simplemente tu actitud me repatea el hígado cien veces, nada más.

-¡Pe-pero…!

-Joder, Kaiba, parece mentira que seas tan inseguro. ¿De verdad te crees que alguien no querría acostarse contigo simplemente por que sí? Eres guapo, fuerte y tienes un culo que quita el hipo.

Seto casi (solo casi) se sonroja ante los comentarios de Joey, pero refutó con voz de acero:

-Nadie se acerca a mi simplemente porqué sí.

-Bueno, no me extraña con el carácter que tienes. Pero has sido tú el que te has acercado a mí, el que se me ha insinuado… Y resulta que he aceptado. Ahora afronta las consecuencias de tus actos.- Susurró cerca de su boca, para luego lamer con total lascivia sus labios.

Seto terminó sonrojándose. Joey sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo, abierta y francamente, y lo besó. De forma suave y sin profundizar. El CEO se decidió por corresponder el beso posando las manos en las caderas de Joey, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer. ¡Maldita sea, ya no había plan que seguir y tendría que dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Y no era muy bueno actuando sin su lado racional.

-¿Era tu primer beso?- Le preguntó el rubio cuando se separaron, sonriendo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra burlarte, perro!

-¡Hey, relájate, no me estaba burlando! Deja de estar a la defensiva con el tío que te vas a tirar.- Joey frunció el entrecejo y empujo un poco a Kaiba para atraparlo entre su cuerpo y el pupitre. –Además, ha estado muy bien…- Puso su pierna entre las del castaño y volvió a acercarse a su rostro. –Pero ahora abre la boca… No pienso acostarme con alguien a quien no le he dado antes un beso con lengua.

-¡QUE…HUMPF!

La sensación era… abrasadora. Un profundo calor recorrió todo su cuerpo desde el estómago y notó como su cara enrojecía. La lengua de Wheeler invadía su boca y Kaiba no podía pensar racionalmente. Lo único que sabía era que quería devolverle el beso al rubio hasta hacerle gemir lo suficientemente fuerte para que se enteraran hasta en Rusia, pero no podía hacerlo…

...un momento… ¡Y POR QUÉ NO IBA A PODER HACERLO! Si era lo que de verdad quería, no tenía por que contenerse.

Seto rodeó con un brazo la espalda de Joey para que no quedara ni un hueco de sus cuerpos que no se tocaran y llevó la otra mano hacia la nuca rubia para profundizar aun más, si eso era posible, el húmedo beso. El chico gimió y, puede que inconscientemente o puede que aposta, froto su pierna entre las de Kaiba. Éste sintió como si una corriente eléctrica cruzara por su entrepierna, haciendo que despertara.

-¡¿Ya!- Joey lanzó una mirada hacia el bulto en los pantalones de asombro y algo parecido a la admiración. –Ostras, que rapidez.

-¡Cállate, imbécil! ¡Es la primera vez que me pasa!- Gritó Seto muy avergonzado.

-¡QUÉ!- Se separó un poco del chico al que tenía "aprisionado" para mirarlo a los ojos y lo zarandeó ligeramente. -¡¿No has tenido un empalme en tu vida! ¡Pero que clase de adolescente eres tú! ¡¿No te has masturbado nunca! ¡¿Jamás has encartonado la cama!

-¡Deja de hablar como si fuera un crimen, perro!

-Viejo, no me extraña que se te levante con nada- Joey meneo la cabeza casí con pesar

-¡PE-RRO!- Gruñó el CEO en tono de advertencia.

-Tranquilo, voy a _encargarme_ del asunto…- Joey besó con suavidad y zalamería la barbilla del otro para distraerlo mientras dirigía sus manos hacia la cremallera. Cuando Seto quiso darse cuenta Wheeler sujetaba su miembro por entre las ropas.

¡Oh, Dios…!

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus manos se aferraron al borde de la mesa ya que sus piernas le flaquearon. Esa mano calida envolviendo su erección… Y cuando comenzó a masturbarle gimió, como nunca pensó que lo haría. ¡Le gustaba demasiado! Nunca pensó que pudiera sentirse así. Lo acariciaba desde la base hasta la punta, pasando la yema del pulgar por el glande y apretaba ligeramente de vez en cuando. No podía pensar, solo abrazó a Joey con un brazo y metió su mano también por debajo de la ropa interior del rubio.

-¡Kuso, Kaiba!- Jadeó sobre el cuello del castaño, parando la intensidad de sus caricias al notar la mano en su miembro y testículos, haciéndolo estremecer.

-A ti también se te levanta pronto, Wheeler.- Ironizó con voz ronca.

-Oh, vamos a divertirnos- Dijo con algo de esfuerzo por la excitación y mirándole directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa retadora. –Quien se corra antes pierde.

Seto también sonrió de medio lado. Eso iba a ganarlo porque...¿cuando perdía una apuesta Seto Kaiba? Nunca, y esta no iba a ser la primera vez que sucediera...ni ahora, ni nunca.

La cabeza de Joey descansaba en su hombro, apoyándose completamente en él. Seto se echó un poco hacia delante para dejar su mejilla en la frente del rubio y se acomodó, para que el pupitre que aguantaba prácticamente el peso de los dos, no se volcara.

Las manos viajaban por sus pieles, apretaban y pellizcaban toda esa zona que nunca pensaron tocar. Suspiraban, gemían, jadeaban sin control, sin ni siquiera plantearse que podían ser oídos. Solo importaban dos cosas, que el placer que estaban sintiendo durara todo lo posible y más y que el otro terminara antes y por tanto perdiera la… "pelea"

-Tardas más de… ¡ahh!.. lo que creía en correrte… a pesar de que se te levante tan… rápido, Kaiba, pero… ¡mmhn!... vas a… perder.

-Sigue… soñando, pe… ¡Ahh!... perro. Yo no… pierdo.

-¿Seguro? Yo soy un… adolescente normal… ¡Oh, joder!... un adolescente normal que… ha visto películas porno, compra… el Penthouse y… ¡Ahh!... se pela la banana de vez en cuando. Tengo más… práctica que tú…

-Cállate… makeinu- Gruñó. –No… ¡Ahh, Kami!... me subestimes…

Ambos aumentaron el ritmo hasta volverlo despiadado. Estaban al límite, pero Joey sabía que tenía las de ganar por mucho que Kaiba no quisiera verlo. Sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir algo de líquido preseminal por sus dedos. La respiración del CEO se veía tan agitada… ¡Le encantaba! ¡Oh, sí! Él, Joey Wheeler estaba llevando al Gran Bastardo Ricachón al éxtasis. Simplemente no podía venirse sin ver el orgasmo de Kaiba para tocar el cielo… Y faltaba tan poco.

-Tres… Dos… Uno…- Murmuró en su oreja mientras llevaba la cuenta con los dedos de la mano que tenía libre -… Cero

¡Bingo!

Una gran ola de placer inundo el cuerpo de Seto, haciendo que temblara, echándose hacia atrás para liberar de su garganta un gutural jadeo. Toda la tensión sexual que su cuerpo acumulaba se disparó, llenando de semen la mano del rubio. Al terminar apretó quizás con algo de demasiada fuerza la erección de Joey y fue lo último que necesito esté para terminar, dando un gritó y derramándose.

Tardaron más de un minuto en recuperar su respiración normal. Y por supuesto, en cuanto Joey recuperó la capacidad de hablar lo hizo notar:

-¡Perdiste, Kaiba! Aunque por muy poco, la verdad.

Le mandó una mirada envenenada y el rubio supo, por primera vez, cuando no tenía que seguir hablando. Ambos removieron la mano de los pantalones del otro. Joey se separó del castaño para ir hacia su cartera y maniobrando con una sola mano sacó una botella y un pañuelo que humedeció para limpiarse. Seto lo observó y luego observó su propia mano manchada.

Eso había sido raro. Nunca se había sentido así, nunca llegó a imaginar que podría hacer algo parecido con Wheeler. Es cierto que deseaba al perro desde hacía bastante, pero era una atracción abstracta, un deseo con forma imprecisa que le hacía hormiguear todo su cuerpo, sin ninguna imagen predeterminada.

Todo estaba resultando tan extraño…

-Anda, dame…- La voz del rubio en un tono tan suave lo hizo salir un poco de su ensimismamiento. Joey le tomó la mano y se la limpió con el pañuelo. -¿Estas bien, Kaiba? Llevas más de tres minutos sin llamarme perro.

Vio esos ojos marrones; la apetecible boca entreabierta…

Terminó por caer.

Envolvió a Joey hundiéndose en él, en su calor.

-Quiero continuar.

-No he dicho que vayamos a parar.- Respondió Joey.

Como pudieron, ya que sus bocas volvían a estar pegadas y tropezaban con todos los pupitres, llegaron hasta el rincón más alejado de la puerta. Kaiba estrelló el cuerpo de Joey contra la pared y bajó por su cuello muy lentamente. El rubio movía su pelvis contra la suya con fuerza, como si embistiera contra él (lo que provocaría que volvieran muy pronto a tener abultada la entrepierna). Gemía tan sonoramente por cada beso, por cada mordisco que le daba a su piel, que lo envidió.

-¿Por qué eres tan desinhibido?- Susurró sin parar con su trabajo.

-¿Por qué coño tendría que no serlo? Me gusta lo que haces. ¡Oh, un poco más abajo!

-¿Por qué?

Al principio lo miró sin entender su pregunta. Luego rió suavemente.

-No puedo explicártelo…- Joey se dejó caer por la pared y arrastró a Seto consigo hasta terminar en el suelo. -… mejor te lo enseñaré.

Desabotonó la chaqueta azul (¿Cómo podía llevarla atada hasta el cuello? ¡Que asfixiante! Él no se abrochaba nunca ni un botón) y se la quitó. Decidió acomodar el lío de piernas que ambos tenían sentándose sobre el regazo de Kaiba y cruzándolas alrededor de su cintura. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a lamer la blanca garganta. No se sintió satisfecho con la respiración sofocante del CEO; podía sacar de él mucho más, lo había visto antes; pero no quería recurrir a su verga para que perdiera la cabeza. Sintiendo seguridad en sus actos por el abrazo del castaño, empezó a morder, a besar y a subir por ese delgado cuello. Metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta de algodón y acarició los pezones mientras mordía el suave lóbulo de la oreja.

Kaiba por fin gimió. Bajito, pero lo hizo.

Joey tenía la firme intención de que no dejara de hacerlo. Prácticamente gruñó cuando tuvo que separar su boca de su piel cuando le quitó la camiseta (no se dio cuenta cuando fue que su chaqueta del uniforme desapareció). Desnudo de cintura para arriba no iba a quedarse en desigualdad de condiciones. Después les toco el turno a los zapatos y a los calcetines, para mayor comodidad. No habían parado de besarse y de acariciarse. Ambos estaban sudorosos, jadeantes, sonrojados y excitados. **_Muy_** excitados.

Joey perdió la ventaja cuando Seto logró bajarle los pantalones antes que él.

Con una de sus sonrisas de depredador esquizofrénico, Kaiba aprovechó la distracción del rubio para deslizar las manos dentro de su ropa interior azul y apretar sus nalgas.

-¡Oh, kuso!- Se aferró a los hombros del castaño y arqueó la espalda hacia atrás. Eso le había producido una descarga por toda su espina dorsal. Seto aprovechó esto para devorar el pecho de Joey y terminar de desnudarlo.

Enfadado por el ataque sorpresa le quitó de una sola vez, violentamente, los pantalones desabrochados y los boxers. Seto se divertía con la ansiedad del chico y lo aprisionó entre la pared y su cuerpo. Notaba su erección contra la suya; carne con carne. Iba a perder el poco control que le quedaba. El rubio parecía que no lo tenía desde el principio.

La fría pared a su espalda y el cálido cuerpo del castaño era un contraste que le hacía estremecer. Otro contraste era el de sus pieles mientras se abrazaban y acariciaban. Él nunca se consideró alguien moreno, pero en comparación con el chico más alto lo era. Aunque quizás es que tuviera un color más "sano". Kaiba debería de tomar un poco más el aire.

-Wheeler… sabes que voy a ser yo el… bueno el…

-¿Activo? ¿El que la meta en caliente?- Terminó la frase por él. –Sí, me hice a la idea en cuanto empezamos. A ti te daría un infarto, una ulcera o algo parecido si fuera de otra forma. No te preocupes, no me importa abrirme de piernas en mi primera vez. No por eso voy a ser más "pasivo", Kaiba.

-¿Tu primera vez? Pues no te comportas como si lo fuera.

-Tú tampoco estas temblando como una hoja por los nervios y eres tan o más virgen que yo, ¿no? – Touché. –Además, será por vivir en un barrio donde las putas me saludan al hacer la compra, pero no considero el sexo como algo que temer.

-Bueno…- Deslizó sus manos por la suave piel de las caderas del otro. -¿… tienes algo que sirva para lubricarte?

-Claro. Voy por la vida con un bote de vaselina en el bolsillo- Ironizó.

-¿Entonces que…?

-¡Argh, el ordenador te ha matado la imaginación!

Joey tomó su mano e introdujo dos dedos en su boca. En ese momento, mientras sentía esa lengua jugar por sus dedos y se daba cuenta de lo que vendría a continuación, Seto perdió por completo la razón. Terminó de encenderse y se puso duro como piedra. Deseaba más que nunca enterrarse dentro de Wheeler. Cuando por fin liberó sus dedos, le pasó la otra mano por la espalda para sostenerlo con comodidad, y se los introdujo de un empuje. Joey se aferró a su cuello dando un quejido ahogado.

-¡Ostras!- Farfulló. No se atrevió a moverse; sentía una mezcla de un poco de dolor y agradable placer. Aunque estuviera incomodo no quería estropearlo. Pero era… raro.

-¿Te he… hecho daño?- Preguntó con voz ronca. En realidad era increíble que todavía le quedara suficiente coherencia como para hablar.

-N-no… Es solo…hmmm... extraño.- Joey lo miró a los ojos azules, normalmente fríos, nublados por el desconcierto y el deseo. Sonrió dulcemente (no recordaba haberle sonreído así antes) Kaiba comenzó a besarle el hombro suavemente y a frotar su cuerpo contra el del rubio mientras movía los dedos en su interior para dilatar todo lo que pudiera su interior. Cuando Joey dejo de estar tenso, a corresponderle las caricias y los besos y aflojó su agarré, Kaiba pensó que ya estaba listo. Retiró su mano y lo sujeto por las caderas. Los ojos castaños no mostraron nada más que impaciencia y deseo.

Entró en él de una sola embestida. Joey abrió la boca en un grito mudo y arañó con saña inconsciente su espalda.

-Joder… Oh Dios… Joder…- Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que decía. Había caído en un torbellino de sensaciones. Y Kaiba no podía ayudarlo, a duras penas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el maravilloso calor que el rubio le proporcionaba; en la estrechez que lo envolvía tan fuertemente. Llevó sus manos al redondeado trasero y volvió a apretarlo. Joey volvió a dar un respingo y a pegarse todo lo que podía a él. Al parecer esa zona de su cuerpo era muy sensible.

A Seto le hubiera gustado empezar a moverse enseguida, a repetir la experiencia que esa primera estocada le había dado, pero las piernas firmemente agarradas a su cintura se lo impedían. Supo que hasta que no se acostumbrará a la invasión no le dejaría. Poco a poco el otro se relajó y el más alto comenzó a embestir.

Con la primera arremetida Kaiba había rozado lo que el rubio suponía era su próstata. Ahora entraba una y otra vez, sin darle tiempo ni a respirar, golpeando repetidamente ese punto en su interior. Su espalda se ayudaba de la pared para mantener el ritmo de sus caderas y sus brazos usaban la espalda y hombros del castaño para estabilizarse. La fricción era fuerte, ya que la lubricación y la preparación no habían sido las mejores, pero no era algo que no pudiera soportar. Más bien era hasta agradable. Para los dos.

Seto Kaiba estaba siendo suyo.

Joey Wheeler se le había entregado a él.

Cuando el ritmo se volvió frenético, el calor de sus cuerpos abrasador y sus respiraciones completamente erráticas, supieron que no iban a aguantar mucho tiempo más. Los besos eran rápidos, fugaces y aleteaban por cualquier trozo de piel que estuviera cerca de sus labios. Las caricias intensas y resbaladizas por el sudor. El cosquilleó y el roce que producía la erección del rubio entre sus estómagos hizo que, junto con las embestidas a su cuerpo, ya no pudiera más. Joey sintió algo muy parecido a tocar el cielo cuando terminó con un grito, manchando sus cuerpos con semen que se mezclaba con sudor. Cuando se vino, su interior se contrajo y Seto gimió más fuerte de lo que nadie creería de él, derramándose dentro del rubio en su última estocada, perdido completamente.

El ojiazul se apoyó en la pared, boqueando todo el aire que le faltaba. Salió del interior del chico y se sentó a su lado, apoyando también la nuca en la pared. Menos mal que el instituto estaba desierto, porqué la imagen que daban era seguramente para provocar un paro cardiaco. Seto Kaiba y Joseph Wheeler, enemigos encarnizados, desnudos en el suelo de su clase, rodeados por su ropa y manchados por semen y sudor. Nadie necesitaba ser un genio para sumar dos más dos y saber lo que allí había pasado.

-Espero que tengas un pañuelo también porque solo con el mío no vamos a limpiar este estropicio.- La frase en tono bromista lo hizo aterrizar en la realidad. Sin decir palabra busco en los bolsillos de su pantalones y le pasó un pañuelo. Joey se limpió y luego se lo devolvió.

Se vistieron también en silencio. El CEO se puso de pie y el rubio intento imitarlo, fracasando a la primera. Kaiba dudo pero terminó tendiéndole la mano. Joey la aceptó.

-Gracias.- Sonrió y le beso con ligereza. Era un poco estúpido teniendo en cuenta todo lo que habían hecho antes, pero Seto se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Preguntó.

-Ahora iré corriendo a mi casa, me ducharé e iré a mi trabajo de noche.- Rió. –Y tú te vas a ir a tu casa para asimilar tranquilamente y sin presiones que te has acostado con un perro. Kaiba, el estar tan ido no te pega nada.

-Muérete.

-¡Hey, eso es más típico de ti! Me alegra ver que te vas recuperando del polvo y del efecto post-orgásmico - le golpeo la espalda con una mano en un gesto de animo

-¿Lo vamos a repetir?

-Puedes pedírmelo cada vez que quieras y seguramente te diga que sí. O simplemente te salte encima. Tengo que estar muy hecho polvo y sin ningunas ganas para decirte que no.

-¿Por qué?

Joey negó con la cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa. Lo agarró por la nuca con ambas manos y pegó su frente a la de él.

-Porqué me gustas, gilipollas. Si no me gustaras no me hubiera acostado contigo. ¿Te crees que aceptaría un chantaje? Antes preferiría hundirme. Además, lo que tienes no te sirve. Todas las personas que me importan lo saben ya de mi propia boca y me lo han aceptado.

-Ni siquiera sé como se me ocurrió eso. Es una táctica muy estúpida…

-Esa…- Interrumpió. -… es la pregunta que debes hacerte a ti. ¿Porqué chantajearme a mi por tener sexo? Hubiera sido más rápido irse de putas o ligar en un bar de mala muerte.

No sabía como estaba expresando sus pensamientos, pero esos ojos iguales al chocolate con leche le incitaban a abrirse un poco y hablar, por muy vergonzoso o privado que fuera. Y así lo hizo.

-Yo no deseaba sexo… Te deseaba a ti.

-Pues búscale el porqué a eso.

Otro beso y Joey fue rumbo a la puerta cogiendo su cartera por el camino. Seto volvió a hablar antes de que cruzara el umbral, no fuera a ser que después volviera a perder la capacidad de expresar sus pensamientos.

-Quizás… tú también me gustas. Y creó que no te voy a buscar solo para hacerlo.

-Pues te advierto que si quieres tener algo más conmigo tendrás que currártelo. No te va a ser tan fácil como echar un revolcón; soy difícil de conseguir como novio.

-Me gustan las cosas difíciles.- Habló con su usual petulancia.

-Tampoco eres la pareja ideal, así que supongo que también me darás trabajo.

Salieron juntos del vació edificio. Kaiba no llamó a su chofer para que lo fuera a buscar. Parte del camino hacia su casa era el mismo que el del rubio.

-Por cierto, ¿vas a dejar de llamarme perro?

-¿Prefieres cachorro?

-Me quedo con perro, gracias. Aun no estoy preparado para pasar a la fase de motes cariñosos, _Kaiba-chan_.

-Vuelve a repetirlo y te tiro contra un coche.

-Vamos a tener una relación muy entretenida - y le guiño un ojo mientras se adelantaba con paso rápido, casi corriendo.

Kaiba meneo la cabeza e intento alcanzarle. Sí, realmente iba a ser muy ''entretenido''.

**Fin.**

**_N de la A:_** _Mi primer lemon. Oh, Dios, no creo que vuelva a escribir uno en muchísimo tiempo. Me costó horrores. Aunque me divertí mucho haciéndolo, sobre todo los diálogos. (Mis frases favoritas son "Quien se corra antes pierde" y "El ordenador te ha matado la imaginación" Son TAN Joey XDDD Profu tuvo su buen momento)_

_Seguro que pensáis que están totalmente fuera de lugar "Seto y Joey no actuarían así" El primero tan inexperto y a veces dudoso y el otro tan salido, dominante y sin vergüenza. Pero la verdad, no lo creo del todo: Joey es un chico duro, extrovertido y desinhibido. No lo veo como un uke suplicante dejándose a merced de Kaiba sin participar (¡Por favor, si este chico se apuntaría a un bombardeo!) Y Seto es tan condenadamente asexual y racional que cuando libera sus sensaciones y emociones no me extrañaría que no se diera cuenta ni que suelo pisa._

_Otro punto: ¿Han visto que no he puesto con que dato de su vida chantajeó Kaiba al rubio? La respuesta es muy fácil: ¡No se me ocurría **nada**! Estaba tan desesperada que iba a terminar poniendo una parida, pero no pegaba ni con cola así que decidí dejarlo en misterio. Seguramente podría ser algo de la vida de pandillero de Joey antes de ir por el buen camino, pero como no conozco mucho de esa parte (solo lo poco que he leído en algunas webs) pues no iba a aventurarme a poner algo y luego meter la pata (Y tampoco había ganas xDD)_

_En fin, ya me estoy enrollando demasiado. Solo me queda decir que si no fuera por mi beta Karol este fic sería un sinsentido para leerlo, puesto que algunas "escenitas" se me trabaron de tal manera que entraban ganas de llorar. Definitivamente, los lemons no son lo mío._

_¡Jya ne!_


End file.
